Pile of Idiots
by ChibiLiberatorMissy
Summary: An Amnesia/Megane KaiXPsychi oneshot which take place's in summer. Recently Psychi's behavior grown more violent and has been avoiding Kai. Kai tries to figure out why.


**I know it's December but for the sake of loving summer and that I wrote this in August and never finished leaving it as a prompt until now saddens me. So yes this oneshot takes place in the midst of summer. Plus I've always wanted to write about Amnesia/Megane-KaiXPsychi in a sorta AU setting. Also as you can see THERE'S A POOR TITLE. I suck at title's OTL.**

**Please enjoy ;w;**

**I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard.**

* * *

A killer heat and a dreaded afternoon left the two out of shape the both of them grossly panting.

"Ice…ice-cream."the blunet begged grasping for air leaning his forehead against one of the not so cool metal poles.

He winced and flinched back away from the pole and cursed, beating the pole by landing a foot on it but that didn't work either. It only sent more pain down his nerve receptors.

"Shitty ass pole and shitty ass weather." he muttered under a heavy breath.

It came to Kai's attention his friend beside him frowned letting out a casual sigh every now and then.

Lately his hot headed friend beside him has been a little out of hand and thick headed. His obnoxious reoccurring behavioral issues had begun to worry him.

Psychi had been coming around to Kai with scratches and bruises lately.

"Psychi don't kick the pole you'll hurt yourself." Kai warned

"No I won't, I'll be the one doing the hurting."

"Psychi lets go." Urged Kai.

Why did he even hang out such an immature fool? After all it wasn't like he couldn't refuse either if his elder brother…no other half had suggested it along with his friend Aichi who's counterpart was Psychi that being the 'not so grown' boy in front of him.

"Psychi, don't kick the pole." Kai groaned mentally slapping himself.

Kai had to remind himself how much of a hazard to the public Psyachi was and how troublesome he is. Now here he is kicking the poles and next better not be trash cans or picking fights with random strangers on the street, that said being kids from their school.

One time he was filling in for the baseball team at his school as an assistant but the complete opposite happened. When it was his turn to toss he'd break school windows, hit someone's head, or even worse if he was placed to bat he'd let it rip loose and toss the bat than swing and break someone's arm in result.

The next time around Psychi ditched class and went to gym for a class who had a substitute, claiming to be a new student and wore hair extensions, tying his hair into pig tails to give him a more feminine appearance more than as is and proceeded to impersonate a girl too. He thought it'd be funny to pull a prank so right after all the girls exited the locker room he stuck pads on all the girls lockers which filed him up for harassment and a suspension. He was banned from any club activities for a month.

How does Aichi deal with him? Does he even know half the things he does?

"You picked two fights today and now you still want to go at it by kicking poles? That's not going to help you know." Kai reminded him casting a tired look at Psychi for poor his attitude.

Seriously Psychi would act so immature sometimes and that was normal but recently it's been getting out of hand and turning into a regular daily basis meaning in other words it reeks of no good. The now frequently reoccurring behavior worried Kai a bit. It was also fishy Psychi had been avoiding him too, they now spent less time together at school and affected the relationship they had outside of school too because of his increasingly violent behavior. So in the end Kai thought it was best to leave him alone for a bit. Psychi might only just need a breather especially with upcoming exams and all.

"Ohhohoho." Psychi hummed, "Acting all high and mighty!" he scoffed

"It's not all high and mighty and I'm leaving home, you don't have to tag along with me. Go home and study or else you'll fail and have to take classes during summer!" Kai chided.

"Ugu! Megane-kun wait!" Psychi pleaded pulling on the hem of his shirt using his pet peeve nickname "Don't leave me! I already told my mom I'd stay at your place for a while to study!"

"EH!" Kai gaped his mouth open wide, wait did he also just use his nickname?! "Psyhi but I didn't even-!"

"Invite me? But Kai-kun we're best friends right! So I can come over anytime!" Psychi stated in a bubbly manner with a bubbly atmosphere

"Guh!" Kai's sweat dropped, he doesn't recall at all friendship working that way. "No. Go home." He specifically told Psychi.

"Yes!"

"No."

"YES!"

"No."

"YES!"

"NO."

"Yes!"

"FINE!" Kai practically yelled, finally complying but in a grouchy manner.

"Heheh Megane-kun is cute when he's mad!" Psychi playfully teased, laughing, shoving Kai forward.

Kai adjusted his glasses and rolled his eyes. Psychi always wins these fights but it doesn't bother him so much after all with Psychi pulling at the hem of his shirt like that and that darn innocent smile. Kai could tell it was a genuine one right now despite his attitude his smile looked so serene and real right now. Why can't the bastard look like that more often?

Kai blushed, realizing what he was thinking and tried to push such thoughts away. Thinking Psychi is cute, seriously! He's so arrogant, quick-tempered, and rude as broad daylight, and snarky. Kai could never like someone like that but his feelings said otherwise. He already knew the truth.

* * *

"I'm home." Kai said realizing his other half wasn't home yet.

"Thanks for having me over." Psychi said out of curtesy.

"Oh so it does look like someone can be polite." Kai poked

"Of course I can! Tch." He pouted crossing his arms as Kai lent him a pair of slippers.

"Yeah yeah. Come on in already, you said you wanted some ice cream earlier right?"

Psychi's eyes lit up like fireworks and dramatically dropped all his belongings to the floor raising his hands in surrender. "Pretty please?" He kindly asked.

"Here, but save some room for dinner alright?"

"Yes Megane-kun!" he spoke gleefully

"Hey, watch it. It's Kai-kun to you."

"Yes poop-lord."

"Ugh." Now he regrets handing him ice-cream.

Kai sat himself down on the small table, taking out a few notebooks and textbooks to study from while the other sat on Kai's bed blissfully finishing the last bit of his ice-cream before tossing it in the trash.

"Psychi you come down and study too." Kai told him gesturing him to sit down on the floor with him and pull out his notes.

"Ehh but exams aren't until 2 weeks from now you're crazy Kai-kun. Relax why you don't you?"

Kai stared him down in all his holy sloppy posture and Psychi lay around on his bed, which reminded him of something important. "Yeah you're right, I should relax."

"Right?" Psychi said believing him for a moment until Kai spoke again.

"I should relax but I can't. I just remembered something very important I want to discuss with you." Kai spoke suddenly in a very serious tone, a determined glint in his eyes.

Kai pinned Psychi down to his bed by his wrist causing Psychi to suddenly become bewildered by the other's actions. It caused the younger to even to become flustered by the way his leg was practically right between his own thighs, his cheeks flushing red.

What the hell? How did they even get here? It's like things took a turn for the worst. Psychi would scream against Kai's ears right now but he knew his limits but backed down away right now. When Kai gets serious he's a pretty darn scary person. You do not want to bring out the monster inside of him when like this. Kai knew how to fight but he'd never do it and plus he's too damn innocent. Psychi doesn't even think he knows what he's doing right now. He's mentally strong and psychically too but he doesn't even have the heart.

"W-wha-what!?" Psychi shrieked practically stuttering. "Spit it out Megane-kun!" he barked trying to act fierce but just couldn't in this situation, he had to fight back after all but the outcome was already determined.

"You've been acting weird lately and at school we don't hang out as much. It's like you've been avoiding me. Why Psychi?" his voice shook, it was faint but audible enough within the close proximity the two shared.

"Avoiding you!? What a joke I haven't been avoiding you at all what are you talking about?" Psychi lied

"Psychi, tell me." Kai demanded a straight answer from his own mouth

"Hey Megane-kun I don't kn-"

"Tell me." He squeezed his wrist

Psychi winced a little at the pain on his wrist, unable to avoid Kai's intimidating gaze whatsoever.

"Tch you're really persistent aren't you?" Psychi sighed trying his best to look away. "You see-"

"Look at me." he squeezed his wrist harder

He helplessly did so with a bright flushed face staring into his emerald hue's feeling hot.

"People…these brats at school have been picking on you but you don't even realize it. They're making fun of you because your too damn girlish…so I started picking fights with them every time I see them...I-I…I just get so damn pissed alright!" Psychi yelled at his ear, feeling himself boil under Kai.

Kai blushed staring at his face like a dumbfounded idiot's face. Psychi stuttered throughout his entire explanation but Kai just stared at him like a moron.

Psychi was trying to protect him? It makes sense now, why he'd been avoiding Kai and why he'd be coming back with scratches or bruises on his cheek or arms. He was worried about Kai.

"I see…was that what this was all about? Psychi I don't care about those types of things but the fact that you were worried kind of…makes me really happy." Kai said. "But violence isn't an answer." He reminded the younger.

"Tch…not even a thank you though…" the boy under him pouted.

Kai smiled. "Yeah, yeah. Thank you Psychi but no more fights anymore alright."

"Yeah…" he whispered, feeling mesmerized by his smile.

The two had completely forgotten the positions they were in and gazed into each other's eyes, forgetting about everything all round them. It was just the two of them. Kai had let go of Psychi's wrist as he spoke up as he slipped his fingers through soft blue locks, while caressing his cheeks.

"Megane-kun…"

"Yeah…?"

"I like you."

"Me too Psychi…"

Their lips met, their first kiss starting out as something innocent as a simple peck. They broke apart, this time Psychi wrapping his arms around Kai's neck, bringing him closer. He could feel his hot breath under him, eager for a second kiss he reached up and kissed Kai on the lips again. Shyly Kai licked his lips asking for entrance which Psychi did. They're tongues danced, both tasting the each other loving the hot feeling. It started to get serious though as they both sought to fight for dominance until they had to both break apart, trying to catch air that they neglected.

"You-are a horrible kisser."

"Eh!" Kai said caught off guard

"What was with that? Don't get all embarrassed about it when you do it!" Psychi stuttered obviously red.

"You were embarrassed too!"

"Lies!"

"You're the liar!"

"Get off me!"

"What!"

* * *

_So…they ended up fighting all afternoon._

* * *

**So what's your opinion? .**


End file.
